


Fifty Shades of Heartfilia?!

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Force - Freeform, F/M, Kinky stuff, Maid uniform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whips, hints of bdsm, toys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Lucy gets mad at a popular adult novel and demonstrates her own naughty imagination





	Fifty Shades of Heartfilia?!

It all started with a book. An awful, horrible book.

Lucy had no idea that it was possible, could never have comprehended that a book could be so awful...until she read this one.

It was supposed to be sexy, the sort of book that was gaining a reputation for spicing up marriages all across Fiore...not that her relationship was lacking in spice.

She had read it expecting to get maybe a few naughty ideas, knowing Natsu enjoyed her naughty ideas.

Instead she just got mad.

Mad at the author's style, mad at the lack of proper romance, just plain mad.

The book went flying, slamming against the wall before fluttering to the ground in a flurry of pages.

That caught Natsu's attention. He had been working out in the corner, beads of sweat peppering his bare chest. He stopped mid-crunch, quirked his head.

"Somethin' wrong, Luce?"

"A little writer's rage, that's all. I don't know how that garbage got published."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. She's a hack who has no idea what passion feels like, or how to write about that special fire..." She let out a heavy sigh. "I could write better love scenes than this with my eyes closed."

"Duh. You have an awesome imagination. Especially with that kinda stuff." No kidding, he thought, blushing as his mind flashed to one of the many times she had tied him up for the sake of play.

Their eyes met. She licked her lips ever so deliberately.

"I know a game we can play to give my imagination a workout. If you want to, that is. I'll even wear something special."

"Yes please."

"I'll be right back, then." A giggle and a nose boop before she went to the bathroom to change.

Curious. Natsu was curious. What was she up to...? Eh, no point in thinking about it. He walked over to her desk, picked up a small stack of paper with the label "Royal Desires."

Huh, must be a fantasy story, he thought, leafing through a few pages of princesses and pageantry. Then his eyes caught a certain passage.

_"She lay on the bed in her finest nightgown, watching the knight with dark hooded eyes. Lithe fingers stroked her swollen little nub, damp from her feminine nectar._

_'Milady is more wanton than I realized. Tis my pleasure to see ye like this.'_

_'Tis my pleasure that matters currently, sir knight. I insist that you ravish me. Right now.'"_

His eyes widened. He flipped a few more pages, and the princess was indeed being ravished by the knight in a variety of interesting positions.

Damn. Lucy really did have quite the imagination. He chuckled, replacing the story on the desk and sitting down on her bed.

Shortly after, Lucy returned in a tiny maid costume complete with boots, thigh high stockings, and her whip at her side.

The skirt was ruffled and short, giving him a quick flash of panty as she walked over. The effect was supposed to be sweet and innocent but he saw a strong, undeniably sexy woman who could kick anyone's ass.

And right now he wanted an ass kicking.

"Let's start with a little rock-paper-scissors. Whoever wins gets to dominate."

Normally he was excellent at this, his sharp instincts able to determine what his opponent was going to pick. Right now he chose to use those instincts to his advantage.

Hehe.

One, two, three…he caught her motion, knew what her choice would be. Held out his fist. Not surprised at all when her hand covered his. Paper beats rock.

“Cheater.”  
“Who cares? You won.”

“Very well.” Her voice was a silky purr. “Safe word?”  
“Uhhh…red.”

“Alright. Now, get on the bed. Face down, hands above your head, and close your eyes.”   
He did as he was told. She stepped closer. Unhooked her whip, traced the leather down from his shoulders, following his spine to his ass. “Keep your eyes closed and don’t move your hands.”

“Yes ma’am.”   
She leaned closer, whispered something.

“And let me know if it’s too much. I don’t want to, you know, -really- hurt you…”

“Don’t worry, baby. Thick skin. I can handle it.”

“Alright…” She kissed the nape of his neck, treated his thigh to a playful pinch. Then she pulled his pants down, taking time to admire that glorious backside of his. Suddenly she got brave and her caress turned into a spank. He shuddered, exhaled.

“Wow.”   
“Shhh.” Another spank, this time firmer and more confident. Natsu somehow managed to hide his smile. He knew Lucy could handle this, knew she just needed a little time.

Seconds later the whip cracked, striking his upper thigh. He exhaled sharply, fingers clenching into fists. Sure, it hurt, but it was the good kind of pain. The kind that sent blood rushing straight to his cock.

“You like it, huh? Then beg. Beg me for more.”   
“Please…princess.”

Two little words made her blush. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know he had struck a nerve.

Good.  
“You shouldn’t read things without asking first. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to punish you.” He barely had time to brace himself. The whip cracked twice, once on each cheek. Shudder. His hands clenched into the comforter.   
“Thank you. More, please?”  
“If you insist…” One last crack, one last rush of pleasurable pain. Then she exhaled. Set the whip down, whispered, “…red…”

He opened his eyes, noticed she was trembling, her heart racing.

“Baby? Are you okay?”

“Y…yeah…I just…think I overdid it, that’s all…”

“That’s fine. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He reached out and touched her hand. She melted instantly. “Did you still want to dominate?”  
“Yeah.” A more confident whisper. “Lay back down.”

“Alright.” Now he was just curious…he resumed his position, down to the closed eyes and hands above his head. Within maybe a few seconds something cool splashed against tender skin and was kneaded in by her delicate yet certainly capable fingers. “Damn…what're ya doin'?”

“Aftercare. It…helps take away some of the stinging.”

Then he felt something warm brush against the back of his thigh. A kiss.

She was kissing where the whip had hit, gently making up for the roughness of earlier.

It was incredible.

It also made him realize just how much of an erogenous zone his butt was, especially in the hands of his woman.

She planted a kiss on his lower back. He exhaled.

"You're good at this."

"Only because my partner is so patient with me."

"Always. Listen, Lucy." He shifted, sat up, covering himself with a nearby pillow, took her hand. "I want you to always feel comfortable when we're together. Never feel ashamed, and don't feel like you have to hide your desires in some story. Let me make all those fantasies of yours a reality. Please.”

His words were sweet, his tone dark, sensual, making her feel all warm, tingly, and to be honest, horny.   
“Alright. I…I want you to undress me. Destroy my panties, work me up into a frenzy. Then fuck me. But first…This is in the way.” She tossed the pillow to the edge of the bed. Straddled him, feeling his rather impressive arousal against her leg. “What’re you waiting for? I told you what I want…”

“I guess we want the same thing.” Purr. He nibbled her bottom lip, letting his hands roam until they found her zipper. The dress went up over her head then down onto the floor. The boots and stockings stayed on. So did his scarf. He liked it that way.

Carefully, gently, he laid her on her back, turning his attention to those panties. Stroked over the delicate swell, then traced from her core to her pantyline. Slipped both thumbs under the cotton. Grinned, letting his body heat burn them away but not burning her skin.

Burning her crotch wasn't exactly a good method of foreplay, after all.

He tossed the scorched garment to the side. Inhaled, took in her private scent, exhaled with a rather territorial growl.

_Mine._

“Hey Luce, got any lube?”

“Y-y-yeah. It's, ah, in the nightstand. Top drawer.”

“Awesome.” He got up to look. She exhaled, trembling from his intensity, feeling like he had set her ablaze. Then she heard him make a curious noise before shutting the drawer. “I found somethin' we can play with.”  
“The lube?”  
“Nah, not just that.”

Whatever it was, he wasn't showing her...although Lucy had a strong suspicion she knew exactly what he had in his hand.

A strong suspicion that was confirmed when she heard a brief telltale buzzing.

“You found my lucky egg...”

“Hard to miss when it was laying right next to your lube.” He switched it on, rubbed it over the sensitive inner skin of her thigh. She whimpered. “So this is how you play when I'm not around.”

“Yeah. It comes in handy when you're off on those long job requests and I don't have anyone to warm me up at night.” Looking right at him, eyes dark with lust.

Holy shit.

“I bet it's even more fun with a partner.”

“Then let's try it out. Shall we?”

“Yes please.” He felt excited, almost dizzy at the prospect. Her next words made it worse, or better in this case.  
“What are you waiting for, Natsu? Play with me.”

There were certain things Natsu couldn't turn down if his life depended on it.

Lucy naked, spread eagle, demanding to be played with, was at the top of that list.

He warmed the soft plastic with his hand, drizzled lube onto its surface. Then he rubbed it against her skin, letting the soft buzz drive her crazy. Starting at her belly button, working his way down, smirking when she squirmed in response.

Keeping an eye on her reactions, he dragged the egg over her clit, drawing a few circles over hyper-sensitive skin. Wet, trembling, letting out those little mewling moans that always drove him crazy. He moved the toy down lower, tracing, teasing, all while treating her sweet spot to kisses and licks.

Then he glanced up at her, saw her pinching and playing with her nipples, saw the dark and lusty look in her eyes, heard her whisper.

“Natsu...”  
“Havin' fun?”   
“Mmmhm.”

“Good...” Sneaky grin. Fun? Oh, he was gonna show her fun, alright.

Hehe.

With absolutely no warning he slipped the egg into her, started fucking her with it. More mewling as she arched her back, not-so-silently begging for more.

“Ohmigod Natsuuuu...”

“I love watching you react, Luce. Those little sounds, the way you're looking at me. Nothin' gets me fired up like you.”

“Then what'cha waiting for?” She beckoned him closer with her eyes and a finger waggle. “Toys don't have anything on you...”

“Good...” Gently, so gently, he slipped the egg out of her. Cleanup could wait. Right now pleasuring her was the only thing on his mind. He treated himself to a rather rough stroke, mentally preparing himself for the coming bliss.

“Careful. Handle me like that and you'll take a cold shower.”

“Sorry. Is this better?” He sank into her slooooooowly, biting his lip and closing his eyes against the overwhelming sensations. Lucy's only response at first was a whimper as she splayed her hands over his back. “Talk to me, babygirl. Let me hear that sexy little voice of yours.”

“Natsuuu..” Another whimper, this one more articulate. “Holy...holy shit you feel so good...”

“Don't just tell me. Show me what you want.” He growled, teasing her with deliberately slow movements.

“What I want...” Panting each word. “You..all of you.”   
“Show me.” Lower, darker growl. Lucy grabbed him by the scarf, pulled him closer, kissed him as deeply as she could, hooking her legs around him in the process.

Well **that** was a direct hint. No more of this slow crap. He moved faster, making a sound that was more like a purr than a growl. She kept him close, one hand gripping the scarf in a death-hold. The other was still on his back.

“Mmmmm...just like that, Natsu...” He felt her nails scraping against his skin. Growl-purr.

“You got me so fired up, Luce...”

“Duh...that's kinda the idea...” Another nail scrape sent chills down his spine. He licked his lips, feeling his fangs with his tongue. Growing. Shit.

“Lucy...”  
“Nat...Natsu...?” She saw the red in his eyes, saw the outline of scales. Gasped, but didn't flinch away.

“I don't wanna hurt you. I can't control this...” Before he could say anything else he felt her hand on his cheek.

“It's okay, Natsu. You won't hurt me. Just don't stop.” Tender kiss. He nodded...tentatively. Then got back to pleasuring her at full power. Most girls would have panicked or freaked the fuck out if their partner had just randomly gone into dragon force mode during sex.

Not her, not his Lucy. She could handle it. Hell, by the look of it, she LOVED it when he got rough. Holding herself steady by grasping his scarf, downright digging her nails into his back.   
“Na...tsuuu.. Mmm, stretch me out, big boy...”

A rather loud growl as he gave her exactly what she wanted, rewarded with her little moans and feeling exactly how much she was enjoying this whole thing.

“Lucy...fuck...you're so fucking perfect...” Harder, faster. He scraped a fang against her neck, felt her body's reaction to his, knew she couldn't last much longer. Mid-thrust he got a glimpse of his cock, covered in her juices.   
FUCK, that was hot.

He growled her name, pinned her against the bed, fucked her as hard as he could, felt her nails break skin as she cried out.

“Na...Natsuuuuu~!” Music to his ears as she came, sounds and sensations neither could get enough of.

Complete sensory overload. He roared her name in the heat of climax, then fell into her arms.

“Are...you alright, Luce...?”

“I'm fine. I might not be able to walk very well in the morning, though.” Soft giggle as she stroked a hand through his hair. “What about you, Natsu? Are you okay?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” He flashed a big grin, got to his feet, and scooped Lucy into his arms.

“Wait whoa hold up, where are we going!?”

“Takin' a bath, that's where. I'm not lettin' my girl go to sleep covered in sweat and soot.”

“Well that's kind of your fault, mister.” Another giggle. “Although...if it means we can start a tradition of taking baths together, I'll allow it.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Once the tub was full the princess and her knight cuddled together, enjoying the warm water and each other's company.

Later on, enjoying the comfort of her favorite pajamas, blankets, and the embrace of her peacefully snoozing dragon slayer, Lucy felt grateful.

Grateful for that stupid book.

Grateful for her own imagination.

Grateful for Natsu, for being the perfect best friend AND boyfriend a girl could ask for.

With those thoughts in mind, she fell asleep smiling, dreams echoing her feeling of bliss.

~Fin

 


End file.
